2008-02-25 - Warlord's Command - Invasion of Hoth
Inside the War Room, several of the Brood's tops officers and operatives line the walls and several chairs. Mawrak Teer stands at the front of the room, infront of a holographic projector and a console, waiting for the others to come in for the briefing. Gaja (the rather-ruefully dressed Ortolan) sits adjacent to Mawrak, listening to his discussion thoughtfully. He watches the holo-feeds and sets his chin on his hands, letting the tip of his short trunk feel the surface of the table before him. "May suggest...many shield, Captain Mawrak. Many shield, less troop. And...bring digger - push snow, use cave somewhere? Geoscanners give Broodlings good information of surface?" Teer nods to Gaja, "Once we are dug in, we will need to put up shields to prevent any unwanted visitors." He taps several controls on the terminal, and the holographic image zooms closer into the planet, to a small location. "We are looking at landing here. It appears there may be an old base here. We do not know if it is occupied or not." "Approach on ground...cautious, slow. Have protection, Captain Teer? Hoth...very dangerous - not armies Gaja worry for, worry only for cold. Great One, gives us money, but not enough in my pocket, not buy troops protection." Gaja leans forward in his chair, his eyes straining to get a clearer picture of the visual feed of the holo-projector. "Take Captain Quintus with us, we must? Quintus...owe Brood debt now...hope he not forget!" Mawrak Teer grins at the comment, and nods. "Indeed he does. It was looking bad there for a moment. But that aside." He looks at the hologram, "Hoth is uninhabitated, but is frequently used by Smugglers and Pirates as a result." He taps the terminal again, and the hologram transforms into a three-dimensional plan of a base. "If there are any settlers on the planet - kill them all, leave no survivors. Anyone wishing to join will be free to do so. But we cannot allow anyone to know we have setup base here." Gaja doesn't blink a mascara-doped eyelash at the mention of killing. Nor does he seem to relish hearing the word. The little Ortolan is pure-business. He gestures toward the hovering depiction of the base. "We make good kitchen, offer join Brood to others we find. We make shield stand within some ice, bury it little bit. What side Hoth smugglers and pirate use most? And...are on Hoth many animals...make for war, or food? Men on cold planet, get big appetite." Teer isn't the only one to look at Gaja ramble on. "What side they use does not matter. What does matter is that there seems to be a pre-established base that we can use and build on to for our purpose." He sighs, "But good point. Even though the planet is not suited for normal living, a number of dangerous creatures have developed on this world." He taps another control, and the hologram turns into a large creature. "The Wampa. Very powerful, very dangerous. Anyone encountering one of these shoudld be cautious. They are more dangerous then Wookiees and Trandoshans at close range." Gaja's black eyes widen at the sight of the Wampa, and he nods sullenly. "Need get bigger blaster....maybe cannon!" His trunk raises up in the air, as though it were an arm being raised to posit a question in a classroom. But, even if this is the case...he doesn't wait to speak further. "What job Mardaka do, Teer? Can make sure...any pirate flies over make to land...can shoot them, surprise, when land. Can lead troop to base...but not want see Wampa. Ortolan, too small." "We do not have full intelligence on the planet. We will not land troops until we know exactly what to expect." Mawrak taps another control, and the hologram goes back to a display of the planet. "Once we have the information, ground troops will go down. Once we secure the base we will do fly-bys of the planet. Any sentients on the planet will not survive long enough to tell anyone that we are there. Objections, questions, suggestions?" The Ortolan shakes his head, and looks at the other Brood soldiers gathered in the room. Still technically a slave, Gaja is certainly the odd-sentient out in this meeting. But perhaps...perhaps his recent skills, bravery, and dedication to the organization that took him in will lead to his promotion. Either that or...wampa-fodder. Mawrak Teer looks around the room at everyone. No questions. He nods, and looks to Gaja, "I want you to prepare our forces for a ground assault. Make sure they are armed and equipped for the cold. Last thing we need is to have issues because of weather conditions." He takes one look around the room, and turns off the holoprojector. "I will get a hold of Quintus to join us. As for that, you all have your marching orders. Get to it." Gaja Mardaka pushes himself away from the table, and rises. Or is that descends? Standing on the floor he is shorter than sitting in the chair. He offers Teer a quick salute. "I understand. Troop need better clothe, will get that. Ready to land when order come...will bring down Patient Revenge...and cover with squadron formation, be sure, be careful...then, be not sorry." Mawrak Teer nods to Gaja, and picks up a number of items from a nearby table and walks out. Category:February 2008 RP Logs